Morphine Kisses
by Glass Thoughts
Summary: A love can die, but it can not end. A love is forever. P.s. I Love You. The story of the Death of Love. SakuIta


Category: Naruto

Title: Morphine Kisses

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: Fiction Rated: M

Summary: A love can die, but it can not end. A love is forever. P.s. I

Love

You. The story of the Death of Love. SakuIta

The stone was cold like usual. The smooth black marble, the Stone of Death. Was it anymore than just that?

A pink haired woman traced over the names, she did so mindlessly. Her index finger tracing over the individual letters.

First tracing the deep and smooth curve of an 'S'. A tear fell for her fallen comrade; after all he'd been a friend, a lover, and someone she had trusted with her life.

Despite their differences in the end he had been there for her. That was what mattered, who minded the beginning if it was really the ending that mattered?

Pausing she lifted her finger and moved it to the next letter.

The deep and sharp form of the letter 'A'.

As she looked at the letter she thought of their relationship, the two sides of the 'A' reminded her of them. It was as though they were both one side of the 'A' and then over time certain similarities had formed between them making a bridge on which they could both safely traverse across to one another. It aloud them to reach out and form a bond over a shared moment.

She reached up with her left hand; her eyes were now closed as she cried silently. Resting her hand against her head to help it stay up…

'A shinobi never shows their weaknesses. They never let their guard fall down. The—'

Her mental voice faltered as she turned around and slowly let her back slide down the smoothed marble stone. Wrapping her arms around her legs as she sat there she cried. Her head buried in between her knees.

She rocked herself slowly side to side. Gasping for small breath as she sobbed.

'Everybody has left me and now you too… Why?!'

She looked up over her knees, her emerald eyes staring directly into the setting sun, as it slowly made it's descent behind the Hokage's mountain casting it's last glorious rays of the day before it died.

"Why did you have to leave me too Sai?" She breathlessly whispered.

As she put her head down a memory shimmered into view.

_It was cold and rainy that day. Quiet as well because there wasn't any sound other than the wind swirling around Kohana, picking up the dry leaves and blowing them about and into the rain. _

_Even the trees were sad that day as they hunched over in the breeze, slowly moving back and forth as if crying silently while their leaves rustled and fell from the high branches._

_And on this day it seemed like even the heavens were crying as Sai was laid to rest. _

_The black parade of people coming forth and placing flowers on his grave, of course he hadn't been the only one to be buried that day. Others had been on the same Anbu mission with him. None were better off either, unfortunately._

_As a young woman walked up to the coffin to place a flower on it she bent down and kissed the cool cherry wood. It was to be their last kiss, the one that should last a life time. Like he promised her they would._

'_Sai, keep your promise.' She whispered as a tear fell and hit the wet wood. Nobody would have noticed though because in all this rain nobody could tell tears from water. _

_Standing up straight she did as Sai had told her to do if he ever was to die. She walked away and didn't look back…And it broke her heart._

"Someday we'll all be gone but lullabye's go on and on…" Sakura's eyes were closed as she stood in her shower singing at the top of her lungs. Grabbing the shampoo she poured a generous amount of the apple scented cleaner before reaching up and massaging it into her hair and scalp.

"They never die!" Emphasizing the words 'never' and 'die' with her pitch as she finished her shampooing.

"That's how you and I will be…" Her voice peaked then slowed, fell, faltered and finally quieted down to what sounded like a gentle sob.

The reality of it was Sai was dead, and he wasn't coming back. She was standing all alone inside of thei—her shower. Inside of their once shared flat; which she hadn't left in the past week or so.

The apartment was a disaster, a complete wreck. The sofa had blankets, chips and napkins sitting all over it. The floor was littered with pillows, trash, movies, tissues, and books. The channel changer was nowhere to be found meaning anytime Sakura wanted to change the channel she had to get up and walk over to the TV and manually switch it by hand.

The bed room was maybe better off but, still a disaster. The bed hadn't been made in days. The beside tables were littered with magazines, candy trays in which most candies remained in their spots only half eaten; some of them upside down and had been brutally scratched until the filling showed. The smell of the room was the only part that was bearable it was the smell of fresh cherry blossoms, the candle was burning that Sai had bought her.

The kitchen was unmentionable.

But the bathroom so far had by far taken the least of the depressional blow. Its towels remained fresh and the countertop clean.

Sakura was just finishing up the shampoo rinsing as she grabbed the conditioner. Conditioner had always been her favorite of the two for some reason to her it always looked better and it made her hair silkier and smoother…Just the way Sai had liked.

"Sai…" Sakura bit her lower lip as she said his name it was still so painful for her to recognize that he was gone from her life, from this world; he was never going to comeback. And that was by far the harshest reality of them all.

The emerald eyes closed as she put the conditioner into her hair, running her long pianist like fingers through its slightly snarled state.

It now reached her breast, which like her hair had grown in size as she had become a woman. They had caused many shinobi's to walk away from her with black eyes as well, which Sakura was convinced they completely deserved.

Her hips had filled out too, she was considered voluptuous by many men. With her hour glass shape, long legs, smooth champagne coloured skin, and pretty red lips all finished off with her emerald green eyes. This shone with intelligence, but other than that remained unreadable.

Long ago she had reasoned with herself to no longer show emotion to become a living doll. That was exactly what she had done too.

Sighing she leaned into the warm shower's spray and rinsed out the conditioner, and for the moment her problems too. And the she just stared as she watched them all go down the drain, swirling in to the abyss of wherever used shower water ended up at.

Reaching over she opened up another bottle, although this one wasn't hers she brought the container up to her face to smell. The fragrance washed over her, stinging her eyes with its strength.

It was his. His smell. It was masculine. It was the scent that she had fallen asleep to and woken up to many times before. It was the smell of his pillow which she had clutched to her chest as she cried ever since he had died. It was the smell of her lover, familiar but given the recent circumstances, bitter-sweet.

She placed the bottle delicately back into its rightful spot before grasping at the ledge and feeling around for her own body wash. It was apple too, and as she lathered up her mind flashed back.

_She had walked to the Marble stone after leaving his funeral. She had cried, traced his name then left. Walking alone back to the flat, which she would now be alone in. There she had stayed until now, she hadn't left yet. Locking herself in she had ignored everybody, even the world. Be it well-wishers, apologizers, friends, and even the Hokage herself she had ignored. Weather they called or knocked on her door she still ignored them, it mattered not. _

The smell of the bathroom's steam was crisp and fresh.

The shower had revitalized her and she hadn't felt this good in quite awhile. Running her palms over her eyelids to make sure no water would run into them she reached out of the glass doors and patted around for a comfy, white fluffy towel. The ultimate symbol for the luxury of clean comfort.

Grasping the towel in her hand she pulled it back in the shower. Holding it to her side with her right elbow she leaned over and twisted her hair successfully wringing the water out; before running the towel through her pink locks. Then she wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the shower.

She took a deep breath, feeling as though all her worries had really washed down the drain; she let out a small smile.

'At least things are looking a little bit brighter.' She thought with a hint of cheery melody in the words.

Walking over to the mirror she brought her hand out to wipe away the steam when to her horror she realized there was writing in it. The type that water vapor reveals when natural oil is secreted by the human body and left behind.

The pain of sadness slowly crept across Sakura's face as she read the message; the tears once again came back as they begin to pool in her eyes before slowly dripping down her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to look away as she memorized what it said. Suddenly remembering that when they had first slept together she had left a message on his mirror when she left before he woke. They had done it when the relationship had first started, she had forgotten. But now it was too much, another painful reminder. She remained silent and still for a very long time. The message permanently memorized, burning across her retina's every time she blinked.

'Too the one who shall always hold my heart: I will never forget you, no matter what.

P.S. I love you.'

Looking for a Beta.

3


End file.
